


One Final Moment

by hakosagiyakis



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Hints of major character deaths, MAJOR AKUDAMA DRIVE EPISODE 12 SPOILERS, One Shot, Short One Shot, i still suck at tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakosagiyakis/pseuds/hakosagiyakis
Summary: Before she ends up committing her own sacrifice for Brother and Sister, Swindler decides to have one final conversation with a certain stoic akudama meanwhile making one grand gesture for him.
Relationships: Courier & Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive), Courier/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	One Final Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the depression that you're going to receive after reading this fanfic. I also would like to apologize if Courier ends up being a bit OOC in this fanfic lol.
> 
> Also, this short fanfic contains some MAJOR Akudama Drive episode 12 episodes. So please read it with precaution!

“In the end, women who climb to the top win.” Those were the words that Swindler pridefully said before Courier let his body relax and let his head rest on the floor as he gave her a small yet not so noticeable smile since he knew where that quote came from. 

Man, haven’t these two akudamas gone through one long journey together. From having a simple yet ordinary encounter in a takoyaki stand thanks to the 500 yen that he accidentally dropped on the floor to it being one that would be a gracious momentum of fate that it got to the point where the both of them were close to the final moments of their own lives.

After hearing Swindler beg for him to take Brother and Sister to Shikoku, he was just fully aware that his partner in crime was going to be a goner. He just knew that she had one last trick on her sleeve, one that he wasn’t going to be a fan of. Talking about their current mission, Courier remembered what type of scenario he was in and he tried his best to sit up but he ended up wincing throughout the process thanks to his left broken arm, which alerted Swindler to grab his right prosthetic hand and help him out with his current struggle.

“Before anything happens, we should do something about that arm of yours.” The short-haired con artist suggested while a disapproving look appeared on the smuggler’s face. “We don’t have to, I’ll be fine like this. We should just help you out with getting you on my bike.” He said before Swindler shook her head, declining her offer. 

“You don’t have to do that.” She said in a bittersweet tone before calling Sister to bring her backpack to her. Of course, the little girl did as what the female akudama commanded and brought it to her. Then Swindler told her to go bring Brother here as well so they could help her and Courier walk towards the stone-like bench that was next to the cyberpunk aesthetic looking bike so they can sit in there meanwhile Swindler makes a cast for her injured comrade.

After they did that, Swindler told the kids to leave them be and start getting ready for their trip to Shikoku. The kids left the area where the pair of akudamas were, making them have their own time to plan the mission and have one final chat with one another. The female akudama began to take all the things that were in her backpack, making it land on the left side of the bench. Luckily, she had a good pair of scissors in it and she looked at the straps of her bag, sighing at what she was about to do to them before cutting them out of it; making every single trace of her ordinary past self fall off the drain. This surprised the purple-haired akudama since she always had that backpack with her in one exact piece.

“Why are you doing this?” He muttered out in a blunt yet soft tone as the girl was looking for something to hold his arm steadily with the light blue straps that were currently sitting on her lap. “Because if i don’t do this, your arm will get worse if you go off to your destination like that.” the girl replied as she found a black colored plank that seemed to be strong enough to hold Courier’s arm throughout his final mission. Of course, those words made him click his own tongue due to him feeling bothered by them.

“I don’t mean that… Why are you not coming with us to Shikoku?” He asked, hoping if he could convince her to come with them. 

“I just can’t, Courier. Look at me, the Shinkansen’s explosion made me twist my own leg. I’ll be a nuisance for you guys on this trip.” She spat out quietly to him, not wanting the kids to know about her plan yet. 

“You won’t. Those little shits and I can help you out. After all, I never fai-” The smuggler tried to speak until Swindler interrupted him with her following statement. “You may not fail at your job, but I could make you fail it. You can’t help me out either, you have a broken arm and you need to use it to drive the kids to their destination, not to help me out with my leg. Trust me, I’m just going to be an obstacle for you guys.” She admitted, also wishing that she didn’t have to go through this. Swindler would do anything to see a smile on both Brother and Sister’s faces as they escape from the dangerous hands of Kansai and Kanto’s governmental system but she can’t do that now, anyway it’s not like she has any other choice either. 

As they continued their discussion, Courier continued to convince her to go with them to Shikoku meanwhile she continued to deny his offer. While this happened, the girl began to create a handmade cast for him. It wasn’t the best one in the world but it was one that was strong enough to hold his arm during his upcoming trip.

“I just can’t go with you guys, okay?” The black-haired akudama said in a sad tone, holding the cast before helping Courier on putting it on his shoulder.

“But...the executioners will come for you…” He said in a shaky and unexpectedly stoic yet scared tone. “And they’ll kill you...” Those words were said in a broken tone meanwhile Swindler had fully set up his arm on the cast and put the rest of her bag’s strap around his neck, eventually placing her hands on the sides of his face which made his purple eyes land on her fuschia ones. 

“I know, and that’s why I’m planning to sacrifice my own life for the sake of this mission.” She spoke out with a sad smile on her face. Those words made his eyes widen up due to him knowing that she had one final stunt on her sleeve and that she would do it, no matter what hesitation the team had on it.

Deep down, Courier didn’t want her to do it. She was a young woman and it hasn’t been that long since she started to live her own life in the city of Kansai. She still had a lot of things to experience compared to a dead beat criminal like him. If anyone had to lose their own life on this mission, it had to be him. He’s been through so many things in his life, the majority of those exact things not being ones that were filled with happiness and rainbows if not with darkness and sorrow. A woman like her deserved so much better than this wretched fate that she’s been currently going through and it was all because of that life-changing 500 yen.

“You fucking shithead…” He cursed under his own breath. “Don’t do this, let me do it instead.” Courier said recklessly to her. Huh, will you look at that... The stoic man is breaking his own code of not getting his feelings involved with work. Hm, who would’ve thought that it would all be because of her?

“You can’t do that dummy, no one else can ride that bike of yours, not even me. Courier, this is a job that only you can do…” She removed her hands from his face, and made them rest on his prosthetic hand. “ So please, let me do this and just do your own job instead. Those kids need to be taken to Shikoku as soon as possible and you’re the only person here that can take them there. Please do this for me, let them have the life that they wish to have… the one that we both couldn’t have…” Her voice cracked for a bit, being fully aware that this conversation wasn’t an easy one to make since she knew that Courier would be hesitant about her plan to let the executioners kill her so they can escape from them. But she had to stay strong, especially for the sake of the kids. She wouldn’t want them to be concerned about their upcoming fate either way.

“Fine. I’ll let you do your plan. Just know that it’s for the sake of those shitty kids, you damn selfish akudama.” said the male akudama, being successfully persuaded by Swindler to follow her orders. He honestly couldn’t believe that he was going to let this happen but again, it’s not like he nor Swindler had a choice to prevent this from happening.

“I know, now don’t be ashamed of it. We’re both doing what’s best here, even if it isn’t the ending that we wished to have in this mission of ours.” Swindler said bluntly, letting go of his hands to rest hers on her own lap. Seeing how long their conversation has lasted for, the swindling criminal knew that the clock was ticking. The executioners were looking for them and Courier had to get the kids on his motorcycle and make a run for it.

As she glanced at the kids she was reminded of her upcoming actions that would save their lives, the ultimate sacrifice that would save them from the dark fate that they were supposed to have thanks to them being some ‘gifts’ that were meant to be given to the evil and technological city of Kanto. She just knew that whatever was going to happen in the next 30 minutes was going to be historical to Kansai and she had no plans on regretting her own demise from this dark and unjustified world. A small smile appeared on her face before she looked away from the kids and stared at her comrade, telling him that it was time to make an epically historical event happen in their hometown.

“Courier, get the kids on the bike. It’s time to end this mission for good.” Those were the final words that Swindler said directly to the messenger before calling out the kids to help them make their final preparations for their final stand in this corrupt city that is known as Kansai.


End file.
